Adura
by Ava Nova
Summary: I needed the pain of scorched fingers to remind myself this was real. Real pain, real place. OC, but no Canon/OC relationships. Rated T.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Okay, I've been a little antsy about posting this because of the view on OC stories and their quality. I actually went and read other stories AND their reviews to get ideas on how I should write this well. I'll let you all know now that I'll try to keep canon/OC situations OUT of this story (it wouldn't be like my character anyway). So… yeah! If you have any way I can keep far from the predictable OC storyline then I'd love to hear it.**

_

* * *

_

I remember that night. I can remember every moment, every gunshot, every flicker of flame against the cold metal of the Asylum's walls. And to think it all started so normally.

I was in Solitary Confinement, where I spent a lot of my time in Arkham. The doctors found my one weakness – fire. It was who I was, something I needed, something I cherished. It's power, it's destructive abilities with no remorse, something I wished I could be. And with a match in my hand, sparkling red against my charred fingertips, I wouldn't randomly attack guards, or weaker inmates. Of course, I would react should said inmates bother me with a match.

Nothing much happened, really. I barely singed his scalp before they had dragged us apart, patting the fire out of his ridiculously long hair. I didn't know his name, and I didn't feel the need to. They had to shave his head though, showing even more of the hideous scars he had littered his body with.

And in a knee-jerk reaction they took me down to Solitary, throwing me into one of the hanging cells and throwing several half-full packs of matches in with me so I wouldn't scream myself hoarse or scratch at the impenetrable metal walls. I was perfectly fine like that.

I sat for hours, slowly burning each match as the clean wood burnt down to become twisted, black residue, the flame travelling to the absolute tip and painfully scorching my fingers, reminding me this wasn't some eternal punishment after death, but a real place. Real pain, real place.

For the most part, you were meant to stay in Solitary for days. This explained my utter surprise when the cage began to move, swaying as it was dragged noisily along the conveyors. I was thrown onto my side as it clanged noisily to a stop. Whoever was controlling this either didn't care much for whoever was inside, or had never run the system before. I heard the clattering of shoes against the metal above my head, looking above in hopes of seeing who my savior was. The cell continued to swing for several more moments, the matches around my feet rolling about quietly. In one sudden movement a crowbar slammed through the thin gap between the door and the other walls, ripping the door away and sending in smashing into the floor. Light flooded through, burning my eyes slightly. Blinking and removing me arm I took slow steps forward, waiting. I saw no one, only empty floor. Suddenly, a white painted face with a Cheshire grin and a mop of green hair looked down from the top of the cell, smiling creepily at me.

"_Helloooo…."_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Yep, that's all for now. Short, but just a chance for you to see my character. Yep – she tried to set Victor on fire, but she didn't know who he was. Remember, this follows the Arkham Asylum storyline, because… that's cool. Review, please! And remember, flame will be used to roast marshmellows.**_


	2. It All Falls Into Place

**A/N: People **_**liked**_** it! Like, actually **_**enjoyed **_**reading the last chapter! Swoon! Okay,so I actually had to do a lot of research on the game (A.K.A I spent like, an hour just walking around and scouting the map) to find out where the cells are and find verifiable reasons for our main character to pass through the Transfer Loop.**

** – First review! Short, but sweet all the same. Thanks.**

**DestinyIntertwined – I like you're name! As I said, she's female. Lol, I updated! Enjoy.**

**Britt – *operatic singing* update! UPDAAATTEEE! *stops singing* I'm happy, so…yeah!**

**Natasha – Why, I'm looking forward to this chapter too! ^_^**

_

* * *

_

"Joker." I hissed, pulling my plain tank top up just a little bit higher to shield from those leering eyes.

"What, no hello? I'm crushed, toots." He said, jumping down and walking as loudly as possible. I took a step back into the cage, glaring furiously. I'd heard of Joker – his name and face were constantly plastered on every TV screen in Gotham. Of course, to meet him and live was a rare occurrence. I stood my ground, ready to run at any moment.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply. He raised his pale hands, hands on either side of his face.

"Relax, sweets, just planning a little… _party."_ He crooned. His voice lowered with his final word, grating against my ears and sending a chill down my spine. I felt a sharp sting on my hand and released the fists I hadn't known I'd clenched, droplets of blood drawing from where my unfiled nails had pierced the surface. I wiped them on my pants, my eyes not straying from the psycho clown in front of me.

"And you want my help?" I asked, curious.

"Well, you're the fire girl, aren't you?" He asked, but carried on before I could continue, "Oh, dear, I've gotten the wrong freaky little girl. I'll have to drop you off a cliff or something… pity."

"Oh you _know _you have the right psycho." I grated, irritated by his attitude. If this is what he was always like, I could understand why the Bat was consistently trying to kick his ass. He turned to me, giggling under his breath. I sighed, weighing my options.

'_I could say yes… get to play around with whatever little game the Joker has cooked up. He did let me out of my cell… Or, I could say no. He might just let me go…'_

'_Yeah right,' _the more reasonable part of me said, '_He'd probably choke you, stab you, shoot you, poison you…'_

'_I get the idea.'_ I thought.

"Alright." I said finally, rolling my eyes as he seemed to jig on the spot, cackling to himself. "What do you want me to do, clown?"

_

* * *

_

The plan was complicated, though none of the complexity laid on my part. Joker was a mastermind, coming up with these sick little games, each part perfectly planned so that no one could refuse. All he had me do was play the good girl – no fights, no ignorance, no Solitary Confinement – the sort of things you would do to get out on good behavior. Of course there was no such thing here – I pretended to cooperate, feeding my doctor little lies in small amounts to make it seem like I was cracking. I wanted them to treat me well, not let me out. That wasn't part of the plan.

They had moved me to a cell a lot closer to the entrance, one of few lining the walls of the Holding Cell Area in Intensive Treatment. Because of this spot it never took me too long to get anywhere, but it also gave me a good space to see the comings and goings each day. This particular day was a special day in Joker's plan – I had heard from one of the more gullible interns that Blackgate had been massacred in a great fire – no doubt Joker's doing. And it only gets better – all of his men who had been incarcerated there were getting moved to Arkham, each passing my cell and several giving me little winks of nods of the head. They knew what was going on. The Doctor passed them, eyes on my cell door, a guard following at his side. Several sneers and globs of spit flew at the two as they passed other inmates, swearing and threats a common sound in this cesspool. They ignored it valiantly, unlocking my door, forcing my hands atop my head and leading me out of my cell. Several others were also picked out – it was always simpler to take us all in a group, and so another guard near the door would also travel with us. Apparently three inmates and an insane woman seemed to be threatening to two trained guards and a doctor. As we walked silently out of the Holding cells and into the transfer loop the guards' radios blared to life.

"High Security boys – Joker's comin' down." I giggled under my breath, suddenly very restless. It was the day, and I had almost forgotten! Time always seemed to fly in Arkham.

"Roger that." One of the guards replied, grabbing me by the elbow and dragging me forward just for the sake of it.

"Watch it!" I spat, waiting for the door in front of us to slowly unlock itself.

"Hey you're that Ardura chick, aren't you?" The other guard said, his voice betraying his amusement. "The one who tried to light up Victor Zsasz!"

"That was Victor Zsasz?" I asked, mockingly. It was news to me, but I wasn't going to let them know that. "I thought it was Two-Face."

"Just shut up and keep moving." The other guard growled, the Doctor staying silent and simply observing. After that we all made a silent agreement to be as loud and annoying as possible.

Travelling past many of the offices I began to wonder, before voicing my thoughts aloud.

"Where we goin', Doc?" I asked, turning my head to look at the aging Doctor. He waved down the guard, who almost bashed me in the back with the butt of his gun.

"The Warden believes you four would be better suited to a stay in the Penitentiary for the rest of you're stay."

'_Crap,' _I thought, '_How well is this going to work if I'm not in Intensive Treatment! Unless…' _I grinned wickedly. '_Joker's planned this. We'll be halfway to Pen. when the anarchy begins, only two guards to hold us back and no close call backup with everyone on him.'_ I unknowingly had a slight jump in my step and a sly smile on my face, awoken from my thoughts only when through the metal bars to our left a tied up Joker was dragged past, several guards and the ever-elusive Batman on his tail. The inmates around me started chanting their boss' name.

"Joker! Joker! Joker!" I joined in cheerfully, until the butt of a rifle to the back of my head shut me up. I smirked at the Batman, lifting one of my hands to give him a little wave before we passed.

"So Batman's here. Usually her just drops the creep off and disappears." The asshole guard said. I rolled my eyes, Batman had obviously caught on, just as Joker had said. We slowly walked out of the building, crossing the dark night, past the view of the guard towers and into the empty passage between Arkham West and Arkham North. Just as the doors closed behind us the siren's blared to life, declaring security breaches in so many sectors it made my head hurt. One after another the monotone female voice declared escaping inmates, the guards and Doctor confused and unaware that they never handcuffed us.

My elbow reached back and hit the doctor square on the nose, knocking him back. I turned and smashed by foot as hard as I could into his nose, breaking and sending blood everywhere. The other goons caught on quickly, two grabbing that asshole guard and beating him senseless while on took the other. I kicked the Doctor a final time, pure shock rendering him unconscious and moved towards the two goons holding the asshole guard, one arm each.

"Wait a sec boys." I said, holding up a hand. The guard wriggled and groaned as I frisked him, as he had done many times with me, pulling out his ID card, and a knife stuffed into his boot. I examined the knife, feeling the sharp tip. "Hold him still," I commanded, surprised the goons did as I said as I brought the knife closer and closer to our victim's skin, "and we'll see how strong he really is."

Before we were on our way his body was littered in cuts and bruises, the bottle of alcohol in his belt left in a long trail with his alcohol covered head on one end, and a lit match at the other.

I've never heard such glorious screams.

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: She's hardcore, baby! :p**_

_**Those three goons? They're totally gunna be here posse. Any name ideas/characteristics?**_


	3. Meet My Posse

**A/N: I said I'd update within three days, and I deliver. I had some excellent ideas for the goons (Foxx, Destiny, that's you!) and will certainly be using them. I've also just realized that I reply to reviews twice – once in my chapters, and once in messages (except for anonymous reviewers that is!)**

** – Nerdy Names Make Tough Cookies! (NNMTC??)**

**DestinyIntertwined – Longest review I have ever had, achievement for you! Add it to your Xbox :p**

**Natasha – My anonymous friend, thanks! Yeah, I try to stay awesome :p**

**Britt – I'm a genius? That means… *voice goes high and squeaky* I DID SOMETHING RIGHT!**

_

* * *

_

I was anxious to move –who knows how long before guards were running everywhere, trying to capture the inmates. Then again, while Arkham staff heavily outweighed its inmate population, less than half of the staff were guards. There were many defenseless doctors, interns, secretaries, cleaners and – my personal favorite – _wardens_ out there who couldn't fend off a sedated house cat without backup.

We stood warily near the door that lead through to Arkham North – the shrubbery around us made perfect camouflage while we tried to figure out a game plan.

I quite liked these boys; fairly intelligent, yet as strong as any other Blackgate goon, ruthless, violent and _well known_.

Richard Speirs caused a fight in the cafeteria a few days ago, slicing through a weaker inmate's chest with a plastic knife he had quickly sharpened to point. (They would never trust the more dangerous inmates with something such as a knife, but they didn't see him as a threat. Boy, were they wrong.) He immediately got nicknamed 'Ricky the Ripper', something he had taken to heart with a sneering expression and rough voice, his shirt sleeves ripped and wrapped around his hands, his blade prowess a legend among inmates. He supposedly knew several forms of armed combat, none of them with guns.

Drake Lions was none as Parasite, a pale skinned, dark haired leech who spent a year at college studying medicine before dropping out and joining the navy. He was kicked out and incarcerated after he showed signs of cannibalism. It never really stopped – trust me, it's disgusting, but something makes it so perfectly cruel you can't help but have respect for the guy.

John Mackenzie was a dark, tall guy who spent several of his early years in Juvi, and with nothing better to do he spent all day exercising. He left with little knowledge of anything but the prison system and the sheer strength to knock a BMW over. He wasn't exactly a genius, rushing into things head on with little thought, and after starting a meaningless bar fight with a battle roar and ending head first in the liquor cabinet he was sent away to Blackgate with the name Rhino.

And now they were with me. It was like chemistry – they knew I had some idea of what I was doing, and I knew I needed some serious muscle to make it five minutes on this island.

"Alright." I said, planning in my head as I went along. "You've all worked with Joker before, right?" Each of them nodded. "And you know he has a history of… lacking hospitality and… what's the word I'm looking for?" I muttered, the word slipping from my mind, unable to find the word best for tricking them into a situation I could handle.

"Loyalty?" Ricky asked, raising a dark, scarred brow.

"Yes!" I said, clicking my fingers and smiling at him. "And in the predicament you're in, on slip up and it's electrocution," A frown crossed each face, "Joker Toxin," I could easily see them beginning to worry, so I stepped up the drama, "or, even worse, a trip to Batman!"

"No!" "Not him!" "He wouldn't!" They cried. I smiled slyly.

"You see, you're just commodities to him. Nothing worth keeping. Scraps." I said, waving my hand in an uncaring fashion. "I like you boys though. You seem alright." They elated slightly at the compliment. What were they, triplets? They thought in a group, that's for sure. I leant in close, whispering dramatically. "Here's the deal – you stay loyal to me, and I'll keep you on J-man's good side. He needs me, and I know it, so I'll just play that against him." They grinned, and I shook each of their hands.

"Now," I said, standing and brushing down my pants of stray dust, "Anyone we need revenge upon just yet?"

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yep, this is a lot shorter, but c'mon, it's been like, half a day! I need to keep playing through to figure out where I'm having her pop up. Any ideas where Batman should first run into her?**

**(Just to clear this up too – imagine you're playing through Arkham Asylum, as Batman. Adura is just another enemy you have to face, like Scarecrow in Medical, Croc in the sewers, Ivy in the Gardens etc. I'd love to know where you see Adura's 'home ground'.)**


	4. Prized Possessions

**A/N: It's me! I'm updating like, every day! (I have quite an obsession with this story at the moment) Now, to reply to my lovely, precious reviews!**

**DestinyIntertwined – I used your characters! Yes! I loved them too much to let them go, so, all credit goes to you for excellent character designs. Sorry I turned Parasite into an ex-marine, didn't know how you'd react.**

**Britt - … really? I mean, I think it's okay, but not that great… thanks anyway!**

**Natasha – The goons are my BABIES! Oh yeah, and DestinyIntertwined came up with the characters.**

**Oooh, and before I forget, here is a link to a picture I drew of Adura within about 10 minutes. I know it looks totally horrible, but bear with me. I'd love to see some ideas on what the three goons look like (remember, take from the game!)**

**Adura: http: / / i965 (dot) photobucket (dot) com / albums / ae133 / Cafalle / Adura (dot) jpg**

_

* * *

_

The confiscation room was a small room, but very tall. The shelves lined each of the walls, boxes piled upon each other messily. We had come here to gather our belongings, to rid ourselves of the guise they gave us, the garbs they forced us to wear to take away our individuality. I could have easily lived with my Arkham uniform, however symbolic it may be, but my most prized possession was hidden amongst these boxes.

I wasn't really much of an inventor, but I knew how to change things to my advantage. I had struck up an agreement with Crane some time back – supply him with suitable test subjects, and get one of these neat machines he has. Primarily it attaches to the wrist; a flick of the hand caused his fear gas to spray into an enemies face. A could of minor adjustments and a chemical change later, and I had a portable flamethrower! It makes me giggle even now at the damage that could have caused off the island…

But back to my story. Each of my boys (yes, at this point they were _my _boys) had little to take, other than Ricky's signature black bladed knife, and so upon finding my flamethrower and slipping on my army boots - a leftover from my grandfather, who found rather well in one of the wars. Don't ask me which one, I wasn't paying _that _much attention to the old coot – we were back out there, silently taking out guards one group at a time, wandering wherever we felt like at that particular moment. The slight wind kept pushing my long, darkhair into my face. It had always infuriated me, being as thick as it was, always blowing in front of my forest green eyes and a constantly wild mess I could never seem to tie down. But no one could deny it wasn't bad _looking_. I simply continued to push it back, watching the carnage and occasionally burning someone once they got too close. I had a feeling there was somewhere I had to go, a place where I could sit and wait and call my home. B-man would find me eventually, and we were easy targets out in the open. Who knew he could have been hovering above us at that exact moment. But where could we possibly go where we wouldn't have to worry about any of the other psycho's walking around?

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yeah, I haven't decided on Adura's homeground yet. Help?**


	5. Author's Note, Sorry!

**A/N: And here I was thinking I could go through a whole story without doing one of these silly Author's Note chapters… but I have no choice.**

**I want to thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter, but I want to point out that a combination of Christmas quickly approaching and my own stupidity will make it hard to update.**

**Of course I've mentioned this, but I really do need some help with this. Otherwise it may take weeks for me to find it myself :p I've a poll up on my profile, and I'd like everyone to do a little favor for me and vote on it. Adura needs a place to go – hell, even SHE said it – and this story isn't going anywhere until she finds that place. She will move from it, of course, but sort of like a homeground. If Croc has the sewers and Ivy has the gardens, where does Adura have?**

**Thanks for being so patient.**

**P.S Natasha and Britt, my anonymous friends – how is it you both reviewed in like, half a minute of each other? It's weird. Unnatural. A little evil.**


	6. He Amuses Us

**A/N: I'm here! Sorry it took so long guys! I want to thank DestinyIntertwined, Britt and Natasha for giving me some ideas on where Adura should hang (good thing you all had the same idea!) Enjoy this new chapter!**

_

* * *

_

Quite surprisingly, there wasn't much to do in Intensive Treatment.

All the inmates had left instantly, the feeling of cold, cruel loneliness too much for them to handle any longer. Each cell, each room, the whole building was just about abandoned, and those who still dwelled were instantly taken down and left slumped against a wall or on the floor. It felt almost like a warzone, if it weren't for the constant comical outburst from the Joker.

"Joker here with some news on what's new in the Asylum. Some _idiot _is running around, dressed like a bat! I know! Crazy! The only solution is to put him out of his misery. It's the only reliable cure."

… He amuses us.

We wandered the halls aimlessly at this point in my story, and as I passed a large, balding cop I flicked my wrist up, flames flying into his screaming face and roaring as he flew about, hands trying to pat down the flames on his skin and uniform. I passed by him, barely shooting a glance as Ricky chuckled, slicing his neck quickly in an act of 'mercy'. None of that really bothered us, for obvious reasons.

The first thing I noticed, entering the service entrance to Intensive Treatment, was the echoing music coming from a small radio on one of the benches. I recognized the channel name as that belonging to Jack Ryder, but quickly brushed it off. We moved swiftly through this area – it had a feeling of empty creepiness. The men who were once listening to that radio were now probably hanging from the rafters, dead, or worse. I felt no remorse, only a feeling I couldn't describe. I couldn't stand to be in that room any longer.

The main lobby was empty, unconscious bodies of inmates scattered about, dead guards just as common. Batman had passed through quite obviously. Climbing up a metal ladder we met the body of Frank Boles, green coating his mouth, twisted into a horrified scream. I hissed, looking away from his body.

"Dead end." Parasite read. The men appeared to have a stronger stomach than I for such a form of death. Joker did frighten me with his unusual methods, but I quickly learned they just had to be dealt with. He wasn't in any mood to change any time soon.

"Come on, lets get out of here." I said, turning back.

"What, you don't like it?" Rhino asked, smirking at me.

"Shut up, King Kong."

_

* * *

_

"Look at them all, getting along so well. Let's throw a little friction into the mix, shall we?"

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Dun dun DUN! Yes, it's short. But I'm writing something for every day of the year this year, gimme a break. I'm going away on a short holiday soon, but I promise I will write some more. Hopefully this will tide you over for a little while? **___


	7. Patient Interview 1

**A/N: I'm back! I'm thanking you all for your reviews! I'm moving on now!**

**I have to go back and tally all the votes for Adura's little 'playground', explore it in-game to remain realistic, and write the chapter, but till then here's a little bonus for you.**

**

* * *

  
**

The recording machine was large, and hideously out of date, but the doctor said it would 'have to do'.

"Interview number 1, patient name Addison Jacobs, also known as Adura." The doctor stated.

"Oh really? I didn't know that." I stated sarcastically, leaning forward in my chair. It made an annoying plastic squeak, something the bothered the doctor. Smirking, I leaned back, hearing it squeak again. Several times I moved back and forth before the doctor frowned and caught my wrist.

"Stop that." She ordered. I complied, hands up in an 'I'm innocent' position.

"So," I started, leaning forward one last time to lean my elbows on the table, chin it my hands. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I thought I'd start with why you think you're here." The doctor stated. She was fairly old, but she aged well. Probably one of those new grandmothers who absolutely love everything about themselves and spend all their money of gifts for their grandchildren.

"I think I'm sitting in a chair, freezing my ass off, pretending to give a shit." I stated calmly.

"I'm serious, Miss Jacobs,"

"Adura." I interrupted.

"Miss Jacobs," she continued, unfazed, "we just want to help you."

"Why is it so hard to call me Adura? It's my name." I argued.

"Here at Arkham we want to heal our patients quickly, yet stably. We won't use criminal names, but rather the names society will recognize you by."

"And society will recognize me as Adura." I stated. "Is this your first day here?" I asked. She did look slightly unfamiliar.

"I – yes." She said. Some part of her seemed more breakable now that she had made that little mistake. "I was working at a different facility, a few towns over."

"Oh!" I enthusiastically cried. "Well then I'll cut you a break."

She seemed excited at that, oblivious.

"When I get out of here – _when,_ not _if_ – I'll find you first. I _could _do something terrible to you. Let's say… shove a sword down your throat. Then I would pull it out in one quick go, pulling your stomach out with it. And while you're in innumerable pain, watching your own stomach come out of your mouth, slowly dying and having nothing to do to stop it, I would lock you in a room and set it on fire." Oh goodie, she's turned so green she looks like Shrek. "But I wouldn't do that to you, no." I finished. "I'd just set you on fire."

The recorder just had time to hear her spill her guts on the floor before it clicked off.

* * *

**A/N: lol, Adura's first patient interview! She's a gross little girl, isn't she? I'm sorry for those of you who have enough imagination to see that. **** Reviews!**


	8. Fuck Bunny

**A/N: Firstly, YAY, I'M BACK! I'm actually playing through Arkham Asylum again right now (I'm working on getting 100% on each difficulty on the new X-Box in the cinema room, YAY GIANT TV!) so you can expect some really detailed stuff about location, the weapons, the looks blah blah blah. Also:**

**-Yes, Intensive Treatment is now Adura's homeground. I don't need any more people telling me which one to choose. Thank you!**

**- Also there's a nod to Jojo kers story Banshee in here, which I think has a lot of potential! It is only one chapter long right now, but this is me saying if you enjoy OC stories, give it a glance at least. There may also be a nod to the Arkham Care website, such as an unfortunate encounter with the soul who helped 'Dr Wendi Maga' get in, if you know what I mean… (for later chapters, I could always base the character off someone who reviews if they act fast… *****winkwinknudgenudge*****)**

**Getsemone out, Adura in!**

**

* * *

**

"Ricky," I crooned, holding out the almost-full bottle of vodka, "wanna do Mommy a favor?" The Ripper gladly jumped up and snatched the bottle, holding it close to his chest. "Whaddaya want for it?"

"See, there's this woman," I drawled, feet crossing over the table, "who helped Eddie and I crack the Arkham Care website and get all his weird little puzzles in here. She's smart, and she's here, and we can't risk her getting any messages out to the mainland. So, you wanna go find her for me?" I batted my eyelashed for effect, lips pouting. He nodded, holding out his cheek sarcastically for a kiss. I wet my lips and kissed his cheek loudly, glad I had applied so much of the secretary's red lipstick. When I pulled away there was what looked like a gross, wet granny kiss I used to get each Christmas. Wasn't what he was looking for.

"What a good boy. Drake, would you like to go with him? I don't want him wandering around alone." Parasite lay down his cards on the nearby table – Rhino groaned, obviously having lost the hand, and took his winnings before scurrying over. "Sure. I need some lunch anyway."

Ricky groaned, slapping Parasite hard on the back. "Gross, man, not in front of the lady."

"Aww, does Ickle Ricky have a soft spot for Miss Addy?" Rhino cooed, making kissy faces like a small child. I threw my empty glass at him, glass shattering over his shoulder and chair. He fell back onto the floor with a yelp.

"I'm a pyromaniac, not an 1850's schoolteacher. You should be calling me Your Majesty." I sneered. Somehow through this a match had made it's way out of my pocket, scraped against my boot and burning down into my hand. I stared at it with joy. "You can go."

Parasite and Ricky left quickly, the Intensive Treatment lobby again an empty room.

Rhino pulled his chair to sit across from me, kicking a guard's limp form out of the way. He had various derogative words written on his face. He was a dick, so I wasn't complaining. His arm wrapping around my shoulder he leaned in close.

"So, you and me, all alone…" He growled. I shoved him to little effect.

"In your dreams."

He mocked pain, "Haven't you ever heard 'once you go black you never go back?'"

"That's why I'm firmly staying out of the black zone. Hell, the male zone all together. At least until I see fit." I said icily. He held his arms, mocking cold and shivering. I smirked. The intercom chimed.

"Oh, just in time!" I squealed, doing my best Harley Quinn impression. Rhino laughed. I grabbed the wristswitch I had laid on the table and strapped it back to my arm.

"Guess who, sweetcheeks?"

"Catwoman?" I said. I blinked innocently.

"Well, I do have a great figure…" Joker gravelled, "But no, it's me! King of the Loony Bin! The Joker!"

"No. Really." I deadpanned.

"Enough from you!" The clown howled. I flinched. "I thought it might be a nice time to warn you the Batman is on his way. Whattaya gonna do about it?"

"Oh crap!" A screamed, jumping up. "Drake! Ricky!" I screamed loudly down the hall. They would have been to far away to hear me. So now I was alone with only Rhino to take care of me, and a latex-covered psycho armed to the teeth was on his way to get me.

Can anyone say fuck-bunny?

"Okay, okay, think, ideas, I need you now…" I mumbled. The Joker giggled insanely over the intercom.

"Don't you just love to drop a hook in the water and watch the little fishies scatter?" He giggled again. "Oh, by the way, don't be surprised if you see a woman wondering around in a nightgown... weird things are doing down around here, hoohoohoo!"

Weirdo.

The rhythmic flashing of the safety tunnel caught my eye, distracting me.

"Could you shut the god damn doors on the security tunnel?" I yelped.

And then I got it.

* * *

I was standing in the center of the security tunnel, leaning on it's rounded walls, the blue lights making my white wifebeater glow brightly. My breathing was agitated. I was bloody scared.

I mean, I was bait.

Rhino was hiding away in the control booth, pretending to sleep, waiting for my signal. I couldn't risk the bat swooping in and kicking his ass before going for me.

I saw him before I heard him, which didn't surprise me. How much did this guy weigh? It must be so hard not to make any sound…

Hey swooped through the tunnel and blocked out the light, kicking my chest and knocking me to the floor before standing above me.

Slightly winded, I caught my breath before screaming out for Rhino to press the button. Near instantly the doors on either side of us slammed shut,trapping him in there.

See, here's where I didn't think. I'm trapped in the security tunnel with the Batman. Again, Fuck. Bunny.

Automatically the round scanners went over us, beeping red over both of us. Batman stood stock still. I was too scared to do the same.

If he wasn't stopped, there's no telling what Joker would do to me. I wonder what Adura flavoured fish sticks would taste like…

"Who are you?" he said. I flipped my hair back, trying to look secure. I don't think he was falling for it, though it's hard to tell with that mask on.

"Adura. Freaky fire girl. Know me?" I cooed.

"No." He bluntly stated. I huffed, once. Twice. Then I hurled myself at him with a yell.

In one fluid motion his swung my body over his shoulder, my back colliding with the floor. I choked out remnants of a yelp as the pain burned it's way up my back. My wrist was twisted in a painful variation of an Indian burn.

"You burnt down an apartment building. Seven people died. Your excuse wasn't valid. Why aren't you at Blackgate?" He questioned. What, did he have a little encyclopaedia in his cowl?

"I was dragged to my hearing screaming that I needed some fucking matches or I'd kill myself." I wheezed. I pulled the half empty cardboard box from my pocket. I giggled. "Even now, I'm aching for a fix."

"Get back to your cell and you won't get hurt." And he started walking for the door.

"Wait, wait, wait." He stopped. "You want me to just give up my freedom, my boys, my fire, and sit back in solitary confinement, like a good little girl?" I laughed at him. Loudly. Insanely. "Alright, fine. We'll go and I'll do that. But I just wanna know how you think you're getting out of here."

"Do you have an easy way out?" He questioned. I frowned. "Not unless you want to get barbequed." His expression didn't change. Does it ever?

"Then yes, I have a way out." He pulled out a small, gun like device and sprayed a hissing clear goo on the door. He backed away slowly, pushing me back.

"Wait, are Drake and Ricky okay?" He looked at me. I sighed.

"Skinny white guy with glasses, tough looking guy with a million blades?"

"Unconcious. Your friends will live to go back to prison." I nodded. I wasn't thanking him, but I was glad my boys weren't dead. Yet. He raised the goo-gun and pulled the trigger, like it was meant to do something. Five seconds passed.

"Are you a fucking loon?"

The door exploded, literally flew off it's hinges. I ducked at the remains of the outer shell flew over us, past us, in the other direction. Batman grappled his way away before I was even up off the floor.

"Rhino!" my voice echoed. He jumped off the ledge, landing heavily next to me. I grabbed a large reinforced gun off him and slung it over my back. I motioned for him to follow me and we made out way out to the hallways, scouring until we found Parasite and the Ripper. We woke them up slowly, ("Five more minutes mom…" "Get up, you fairy!") and rearmed them.

"Come on. Cracker-jack chick is in here somewhere, and I want to find her before the Bat."


	9. Survival

**A/N: Hello **_**cheeldren! **_**(sorry, I've been playing too much Fallout 3 and now Three Dog is the voice of my muse :p) I've finally gotten off my lazy ass and written another chapter! I've been reading back on the story so far and realized it's actually kind of crap, so I thought a change of view for a chapter or two would make it easier to write, and hopefully better to read. This chapter will be in the POV of the woman Adura and the boys are searching for. Anyway, enjoy!**

Doctor Katherine Etheridge generally didn't behave like the blubbering child she was now. She was calm, collected and sure, doing her job and not showing anyone how insecure she was inside. When she had noticed the account lockdown on the Arkham Care website she had battled through it, only to realize she had given the infamous Edward Nigma access to not only the website, but security cameras, blueprints, schedules, patient files, everything stored in the Arkham Care system. But she stood tall, shut her mouth, and prayed no one found out it was her. This was something that could end her career.

And look at where her tight lipped silence had gotten her. Arkham was a war zone, overrun by hundreds of criminally insane freaks gallivanting around causing trouble. However, Katherine was smart. The moment security breach warning rang through Intensive Treatment she locked her door, slid down the metal grate to protect the door and pushed her heavy leather couch in front of it. She then slid into her desk chair and calmly attempted to call emergency services. At least until the chaos started.

Sounds carried down the halls in Intensive Treatment, sounds of footsteps, hollering and swearing, guards screaming and blood dripping and laughing, laughing, laughing. Katherine could no longer compose herself as one of those – those _psycho's – _tried to bang through her door. Sobs cascaded from her lips as tears dripping heavily from her eyes, mascara melding greyly into the salty droplets. For a good few hours she sat curled under her desk, hysterical and weepy as the silence reigned; only interrupted by distant footsteps and yelps.

"Dr. Etheridge?" A high, sweet voice called from outside the door, knocking with strength, but not with a violent smash. "Kitty-cat, are you in there?" Katherine sniffled and swiped the back of her hand across her face, only succeeding in spreading the wet mascara over her face.

"Yes? Who is it?" Her voice cracked embarrassingly. Her cheeks burned red, but they probably were already. Suddenly her cheeks felt very stale from dried tears.

"My name is Addison Jacobs, sweetheart, I'm here to get you out." The deep sickness that had settled in her stomach rose out, her heart rising from its slump.

"It's over? It's safe?" Her voice was weak but she didn't even care – she had survived. Dear Lord, she'd made it. Who cares if she got fired for this, she was _alive._

The voice laughed lightly. "I'll be happy to answer your questions after you open the door."

"Oh." Katherine giggled harshly, her voice grating on her sore throat as she crawled from under the desk and started pushing the couch away from the door. "Just a moment, please."

Five minutes later Katherine slowly pulled open the door, still swiping at her red rimmed eyes. "Oh, thank goodness you're here, it was horrible—"

Finally looking at this 'Addison Jacobs', Katherine let out a strangled scream as Arkham issue orange swarmed her vision and pain, burning stinging pain, enveloped her.

"Well, that's taken care of." Adura drawled, flicking off the office's light and shutting the door as the orange glow of fire shone from within. Her voice had dropped back to its lower, more natural tone. Rhino and Ricky leaned against a nearby wall while Parasite peeked excitedly through the window, watching the poor doctor inside cook.

"Hmm," he hummed, "roast." Ricky groaned and made vomiting motions.

"Okay, no. At least wait till we're gone, sick bastard." Rhino growled. Parasite only chuckled, fire glinting off his glasses maniacally. Adura tossed her hair over her shoulder before hoisting her gun to rest on it.

"I'll tell you what, you stay here and… enjoy that, and we'll meet you back at the main room."

Parasite grinned, giving an over exaggerated bow. "Thank you, dear lady."

"Whatever." The Hispanic tapped his head like a dog and walked back through the hallways, Rhino and Ricky flanking her.

"So what now? We just gunna stay here forever, or break out?" Asked Ricky, fingering the blade of his knife with a quiet curiosity.

"Well," Adura sighed tiredly, "I do have a deal with Joker. I've got to have one good go at taking down the Bat. Like a death match, him or me." She ran her hand through her dirty, bloody, tangling hair, trying desperately not to rip it out. For her a fight with the Bat would be suicide. Cunning was the only option and she knew it.

"So we'll need a plan then?" Ricky assumed. Common sense, Adura appreciated that.

"So I suppose. Come on, we'll pool our resources and figure something crazy out after that."

Rhino spoke up gruffly. "Anything in particular you need, sweet cheeks?" He laid a heavy hand on her shoulder.

Sparing the African-American an irritated sideways glance and flinging his arm of her shoulder, Adura flicked her flamethrower on and off idly. "Cleaning products, alcohol. Anything I can set on fire. Oh, and if you see any Arkham staff hanging around, knock them out and bring them to me."

**A/N: Plotting, plotting, plotting… the end is soon, maybe two or three chapters. If you liked it, PLEASE review. :D**


End file.
